1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cavity insert device which is inserted into a cavity such as the body cavity while performing fuzzy inference.
2. Description of Related Art
As well known, an endoscope to be inserted into the body cavity enables a user to observe the interior of a living body which cannot be directly seen visually, and is widely used for observation and treatment primarily in the field of medical service. Recently, an electronic endoscope has become widespread in which an image of an object (or subject) is converted into an electric signal by an image sensing means such as a CCD, enabling the object image to be observed by a monitor. For the purpose of making the user always observe the image from the endoscope easily and clearly, there are needed adjustment of AGC for an image pickup signal, highlighting of profiles, adjustment of an iris diaphragm, air/water supply operation for cleaning an objective lens at a distal end face of the endoscope, as well as control of a device shutter for a freeze shot in endoscopes of synchronous imaging type. Thus, an endoscope is required to judge situations and carry out proper control depending on the place and state where it is used, that is, into which location the endoscope is inserted, whether it is used under a spread condition of chemicals or a bleeding condition, or whether an object is moving quickly. In a conventional endoscope device, the user determines the state of an endoscope by seeing an observation image, and then controls the endoscope device to be fit for the determined state based on his or her own knowledge and experience.
The aforesaid endoscope device has suffered from the problem that because various control elements of the endoscope device, such as AGC adjustment, profile highlighting, adjustment of the iris diaphragm and air/water supply operation, rely on an ability of individuals using the endoscope device, a good image could not be obtained unless the user has a some degree of skill or experience in the use of endoscopes. Also, when inserting the endoscope into a location of the body cavity where observation is to be carried out, it is difficult to smoothly insert the endoscope, i.e., to insert it while making patients feel little pain, unless the user is well experienced.
Such a problem of smooth insertion is not limited to endoscopes to be inserted into living bodies, and similarly arises in any other type cavity insert devices to be inserted into general tracts and cavities. Thus, the cavity insert device also requires some experience to sufficiently accomplish its function. This leads to the problem that a less-experienced operator cannot achieve as satisfactory an operating state of the device as is obtainable by an experienced operator, thereby developing a difference between the results observed by both the operators. In other words, there is a problem that even with the same device being used, a less-experienced operator may adequately operate and control the device making it difficult to obtain the desired result.